In telecommunication facilities, telecommunications equipment is mounted to one of a number of framework structures (e.g., cabinets or racks). A vast number of cables are run from, to, and between the equipment mounted to the framework structures. Slack length of each cable is typically routed from the equipment to a side region of the framework structure and wrapped about cable spools for storage. With the vast number of cables, the mass of slack length can become difficult to manage; especially in circumstances where repair or maintenance of one cable, buried well beneath the wound loops of other cable slack lengths, is required.
In general, conventional arrangements for managing cables can be improved.